


Take Care of Me

by DrayOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hobbits have wings, Loving Thorin, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayOakenshield
Summary: Bilbo reveals one of the biggest secrets of the Hobbit race to Thorin because he needs help and Thorin reacts in an unexpected (or is it?) way.





	Take Care of Me

Bilbo huffed as he twisted this way and that trying to reach the spot that was itching but it was no use. His wings needed more attention than he could give them because he hadn’t properly tended to them in the six months since he had left the shire but he didn’t know who here he could trust with the secret that hobbits had wings. Typically they only trusted the care of their wings to a family member or a spouse, and while he supposed he could call the company he had traveled across the world with family he didn’t know if he was ready to bear himself quite that much to them. And while he wouldn’t mind starting a relationship with a certain member of the company he wasn’t sure if that member would want anything to do with him, especially after he found out that Bilbo had wings. Cursing to himself he tried twisting again to get his hands on the feathers in the middle of his wing to straighten them out but his mumbling was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Bilbo? Are you okay?” Thorin’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Bilbo thought for a moment before sliding the rune stone necklace that bore the enchantment to hide his wings back on and calling for Thorin to enter.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you! I’ll just go now!” Thorin all but blushed as he caught sight of Bilbo wearing nothing on his top half but the necklace.

“No! Wait! I need your help!” Bilbo called out desperately. “I mean I need you to help me take care of an itch I just can’t reach! Oh, bugger it! I’m going to show you something but I need you to promise me you won’t say anything to anyone, please?”

Thorin nodded silently, not sure what had Bilbo so flustered but willing to do whatever was needed to make the hobbit he had feelings for more at ease.

Grabbing the necklace he had hastily dropped over his neck he lifted it back off revealing his wings to the dwarf standing in front of him. Without looking up from the floor he was studying intently Bilbo started to speak. “Hobbits were descended from fae folk, when they started fading the lady Yavanna offered her magic to grow them to a size where they could integrate more with the world to save their lines. So some of the old families still have wings if the blood is strong, and the Baggins are one of the oldest and strongest families so nearly all Baggins have wings. The necklace I just took off was created for my family by the elves many centuries ago to help us fit into society better and keep our secret safe. You are the first person who isn’t a hobbit who has been willingly shown a hobbits wings in over a century, and we never let someone who isn’t family or a loved one touch them but I’m desperate. Mine haven’t been groomed since before we left the shire and the desperately need it after spending the last six months on the road. So will you help me please?”

“I am honored that you would ask me but before I begin let me ask you something in return,” Thorin replied softly as he stepped closer to Bilbo his hand just short of touching a wing. “Judging from the way you spoke and how you mentioned lovers I think you may feel more for me than you let on. If you didn’t feel something I doubt you would have let me get this close. So that being said, would you be willing to let me court you?”

Bilbo gasped as he processed what Thorin was offering him, then before his nerves could get the better of him he stepped forward and kissed Thorin softly as he wrapped his wings and arms around the dwarf.

“I’m glad you accept,” Thorin chuckled as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Bilbo's. “Now let me see those wings, if it has been as long as you say I’m sure they need love.”

The hobbit nodded shakily and turned around to give Thorin access to his back, “there’s a brush on my bed to help remove the dead feathers and a basin of warm water and a cloth to clean them.”

“Oh Bilbo, these must itch like crazy. I’ve helped the ravens clean their feathers before when they have gotten something difficult to get out caught in the feathers and they always say it itches in a way scratching doesn’t help. Why don’t you lay on the bed and get comfortable while I get my outer layers off so I can sit next to you.”

Bilbo looked over his shoulder to give Thorin a grateful smile before climbing onto the bed and situating himself with a pillow under his chin so he could watch Thorin work. “So me having wings doesn’t bother you?

“If anything it makes me more interested in you,” Thorin replied as his boots thudded to the ground. “Knowing you are willing to trust me with something so tender and intimate makes my heart sing.”

“I trust you. Beyond all reason, I trust you with my life. Even if you hadn’t asked me to enter a courtship I would have asked you for your help with this because I know you don’t want to see me hurt and you know how to keep a secret from your company.”

Thorin hummed his agreement as he shrugged off his fur-lined cloak of state before climbing onto the bed next to Bilbo, “I understand that. Some members of our company can be ruthless in their teasing or they don’t have the tenderness to do this properly. Now I’m going to start washing them, please tell me if I do something wrong.”

“You take care of the ravens, my wings aren’t all that different.” Bilbo teased as he let his wings spread across the bed and Thorin’s lap.

Thorin felt his breath catch in his chest at the trust Bilbo was displaying in him, he knew from his ravens that wings were incredibly fragile and easily hurt so for Bilbo to calmly lay one across his lap truly meant the world to him. After he wrung the excess water out of the cloth he gently started brushing down the grain of the feathers knocking loose all kinds of debris from living on the road and battling for their kingdom. Thorin had to suppress a chuckle when he realized that Bilbo was nearly purring from the attention as he started stroking his hand across the feathers looking for any loose or bent feathers. “Enjoying yourself?”

“You have no idea how amazing that feels,” Bilbo murmured sleepily. “Imagine having your scalp scratched times a hundred.”

Thorin didn’t bother holding back his laugh this time, “any itchy spots left or are you ready for me to move on to the other wing?”

“That wing feels better than it has since before I left the shire, no one’s ever paid that much attention to my wings. When family helps you groom it’s just the most basic care, nothing this intimate.” 

“If it’s too much I can do less on the other side,” Thorin murmured as he slid off the bed to go get fresh water for the other wing.

“Not too much, I promise.”

Thorin smiled fondly as he settled on the other side of the bed with a fresh cloth and fresh warm water to start work on the wing Bilbo rested across his lap. “So, do you need to use your wings more? I’m assuming you let them out at when you are alone but do you need to fly or anything of that sort?”

“Flying is fun but not necessary. As long as I keep them groomed and let them stretch once in a while I’m fine.” Bilbo reassured.

“Well, I will happily do this for you every night if you need,” Thorin promised as he removed one of the loose feathers.

“I am truly a spoiled hobbit,” Bilbo purred contentedly.

“You can repay me in kisses and pastries,” Thorin promised as he gently scrubbed at a particularly difficult patch of grime. Realizing Bilbo wasn’t going to respond Thorin started singing softly as he cared for the wing, this was just as relaxing for him as it was for Bilbo and while he probably wouldn’t need to take care of him like this every night he would happily do it whenever he needed. Maybe he would try and find one of the old deep mine shafts they no longer used to give him a chance to fly again, he was sure that would make his hobbit smile.

After a few moments of Thorin working on his wings and singing Bilbo spoke quietly, “you make me feel safe Thorin. I know that I can trust you completely, be it with my wings or my life. You would never hurt me, my Thorin would never hurt me. I know I just agreed to court you and it’s probably very sudden and forward of me to ask but will you marry me? I can wait long enough to do all the courting rituals and the traditions but I want to know that by this time next year you will be my husband.”

Thorin set the bowl and cloth aside before laying down next to Bilbo, opening his arms so the hobbit could curl into him if he wanted to. “You know that marrying me means you will be prince consort right? You will be expected to help me rule Erebor, dine by my side through boring state dinners with dignitaries from all around Middle Earth, and maybe even travel with me to some of those countries.”

“I know all of that, I’m ready for that. As long as I’m by your side then I can do anything.” Bilbo promised, tucking his wings against his back and scooting in to snuggle into Thorin’s chest.

“I love you, Bilbo.” 

“And I love you Thorin.”


End file.
